


The Mechanic And The Artist

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Steve was stuck at the highway and he was late for his meeting, his bike broke down on him again, and he was stranded. there he met Rhodey who's friend loved fixing Harleys.





	The Mechanic And The Artist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stony_Otp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony_Otp/gifts).



> Sorry if this story was abit rushed but i tried my best. hopefully everyone likes it.  
> To STONY_OTP, i'm sorry if it's not that good. i promise to write another one for you soon.

Steve was frustrated, he was stuck on the highway, and he was late for his meeting with his manager, his motorcycle decided to breakdown, and he tried hailing a cab and not one could stop for him. he starts kicking the rocks around him, in frustration, suddenly a car stops next to him, came out a tall dark man,  **" hey there sir, do you need any help with your bike?** " The man asked, as he approaches Steve,  **" Yeah, it’s kind of stop working, I’m not even sure why, I changed the oil recently, and it still breaks down!"**  Steve replies. The man starts to look at his bike, looking at the gears then motor.  **" I can help you fixed it, but I have to bring it over to my workshop. I’m Rhodey by the way."** Rhodey said, as he held his hands out for a shake.  **" Steve. thank you so much Rhodey for the help."**  Steve replies, as he shook Rhodey's hands.  **" You seem like in a rush, how about I give could you a lift, my friend will bring your bike back, I’m heading to New York actually.** " Rhodey replies as he grabs his phone from his pocket, calling his friend.  **" Thank you so much Rhodey, I really owe you one! I’m actually heading to SHIELD art studio actually."**  Steve replies as he texted his manager, he would be on his way to them. As they got in,  **" Tones, I got a stranded Harley by the highway near us, could you pick it up and bring it over back home? and you can start working on it first, I know you love your Harleys as much as you love me."** Rhodey said into his phone, nodding to whatever this Tones was replying him.  **" I owe you one Tones, I’ll get back as soon as I can, seriously, thank you!"**  Rhodey replies then hangs up the call.  **" My friend Tony will be picking up your bike then he will start working on it, I’ll give you the address later, it's not far from the art studio actually, maybe you can drop by tonight or tomorrow, he could get it fixed by then,”** Rhodey replies as he starts driving off. Steve only nodded to him, he was really tired and frustrated for being late. 

 

As Steve's meeting ended, it was already late evening. he was really tired, but he needs to go check on his bike, "  **Hi from S.R Workshop, your vehicle is ready for collection! - Stark”** was the text he received that afternoon; this tony guy really works fast. as he walks into the workshop, it looks clean for a workshop, it doesn’t even reek of motor oil.  **" Hello? I came to pick up my bike?** " Steve spoke out. he heard a loud thud, and suddenly a messy haired guy came out under a car, sliding on those boards, he was rubbing his head, he might have hit something.  **" OUCH! hey there, sorry I was busy under the car”** The messy haired guy replies, as he continues to rub his head, Steve walked over to him,  **" I'm Steve by the way, I’m supposed to pick up my Harley?"** Steve replies as he held his hand to shake this man,  **"I'm tony by the way, but you can call me tonight."**  Tony replies, as he wiped his own hands before shaking Steve's hands, winking at the blonde man, Steve just chuckled,  **" And your Harley, it's ready, but it seems pretty worn out, you should change it to something better, you might have to come here monthly to get it checked.** " Tony replies as he wipes his sweats away, walking to Steve's bike.  **" As long I get to see you monthly, I wouldn't mind using this bike, it's a gift from my late mum, I don't have the heart to throw it away.** " Steve replies as he walks next to Tony. Tony just nods in reply, he understood what Steve meant about being a gift, **“So here you go Stevie, hopefully it can last you a month, or you could back here earlier, in case I miss you”** Tony replies, winking at Steve, earning a blush from the blonde man. Steve smile at him, he starts his bike, his engine sounds better at least. **“Thank you so much for fixing my Sarah here, I don’t think I can ever live without her, how much do I owe you?”** Steve said as he looks up at Tony, **“It’s on the house actually, because you’re a cutie, and I can meet you again soon. Also, I love Harveys, and it’s rarely I get to play with them.”**  Tony replies, smiling so widely to Steve, Tony’s smile was contagious, Steve could only smile as bright as him. **“Yo Tones! Enough of flirting, you have to get going soon, Pepper would kill you if you’re late, again!”** Rhodey shouted from their office, Tony turns and just nods, **“I have to get going now Steve, I hope to see you soon maybe, Sarah too.”** Tony said as he turns back to Steve, he just smiles and wave goodbye, Steve just waved back. Steve rode home smiling, Tony seems like an interesting person but sadly he’s straight.

 

Steve parked his bike near his apartment, and went home, as he unlocks his apartment, he was greeted by the smell of home cooked food, Bucky was home then with Sam. Both of the men were sitting at the couch watching some stupid show, before Bucky looks up and greets Steve, **“How the meeting go?”** Bucky asked as he got up from his seat, they had a long couch but yet Bucky likes to sit in Sam’s lap. Bucky just walks over to the kitchen, to help set the table for dinner. **“It was okay, bloody bike had to stall at the highway, lucky me a mechanic drove by, and send me to work, God, I could have been fired if I was another minute late!** ” Steve rants, as he puts his bag by the sofa, **“They wouldn’t dare to fire such a great cartoonist like you Steve, it will be a big loss for them!”** Sam replied as he looks at Steve, who was about to take a seat next to him. **“True though, they couldn’t risk firing you, there’s more of others want to hire you and they willing to pay you more!** ” Bucky continues as he sets the table ready, **“Yeah I know that guys, but you know how Clint and Natasha are right, they wouldn’t let me go off easily. But we build that together, how could I just let it go?”** Steve sighs as he relaxed in the couch. **“Also, about Sarah, she sounds different when you got back, what happen?”** Sam asks as he turns his attention away from the tv, **“The mechanic I met, Rhodey if not wrong, helps me to fix it, he says his friend Tony was a Harley enthlasis, so he helps me fixed it fast.”** Steve replies, **“Rhodey as in James Rhodes? Who owns S.R Workshop?”** Sam asked, as he looks at Steve excitedly. **“Yeah, I guess, why?”** Steve asked as he arch his brows, **“How many James do you know huh, Babe?”** Bucky asked as he stood by the kitchen, placing his arms around his waist. **“Rhodey, he’s my best friend in the Air Force, after he went back to school, I heard he met Tony at MIT, there they became closer and after graduation, Tony decided to open a workshop, that they run together for about 6 months now, but everyone knows Tony Stark, so their workshop was always filled and stuff. Tony recently won some award for his creations of environmentally safe motor oil, he designs and create the most beautiful bikes too. And he only makes a few of them, so it’s kind of limited edition. He’s the youngest and richest bachelor to exist right now.”** Sam continued, **“Well lucky him then, girls would love a rich man to date.”** Steve replies, **“Not just girls, guys too. See how my boyfriend eyes sparkles just by talking about this Tony!”** Bucky replied annoyed, rolling his eyes at Sam. **“Come on, you’re missing the point right now, he’s fucking bachelor because he likes dicks! Not just any dicks, he like blondes!”** Sam said as he nudges at Steve, **“So did you have to pay for your bike today Steeb?”** Sam asked, **“No, not really, he says he wants to see me again soon though.”** Steve shrugged. Trying to maintain his straight face.

“He **totally digs you, bro! go text him or something!”** Sam wiggles his brows at Steve. Steve just pushes him away and got up to the dining table, as much as he wants to, he’s really hungry right now. Soon all three sat down and have dinner, making small conversation about life.

After dinner Steve took a shower, and went back to his room, he was about to sleep when he received a text.

Unknown:

**Hey, it’s Tony from earlier on, just wondering how Sarah is, was the ride home smooth? Or should I change the whole engine for you?**

Steve:

**Hey there Tony, it’s late, shouldn’t you be resting? Sarah works like a new baby, what did you do to her? Ride home was pretty smooth actually.**

Tony:

**Can’t sleep, must be you running around my mind. I’m so happy that she works well, just come by the workshop if you need anything new. Or if you want to keep me company.**

Steve:

**I was always a runner actually, been running away from my problems, for years. Right till I met you, it feels like I want to stop and take a breather. If I don’t have work, I could drop by.**

Tony:

**It would be great to have you there, to keep me sane. And also, all those other guys and girls away. You could pretend to date me or something, somehow everyone wants to date a mechanic.**

Steve:

**Why pretend when I could actually be yours ;) it’s getting late Tony, I have an early day tomorrow. We should rest.**

Tony:

**Sounds like a good plan, me dating a handsome blonde. Sure, you should rest, I’m working on my new project actually. Take care Stevie, Goodnight.**

Steve:

**Don’t forget to rest alright Tony. Take care and Goodnight.**

Steve went to bed smiling, he can’t wait to meet Tony soon. Soon sleep caught up to him. For the next few months, Steve been visiting Tony at his workshop, he flirts with Tony openly, laughs at his jokes, even brought meals for Tony. He learned that once Tony starts to binge working, he rarely had proper meals, they would share their lunch time together, and whenever Steve didn’t have to stay in his office, he would spend time at Tony’s workshop, sketching his new comic, which was inspired by Tony, he was drawing a comic book about IronMan and Captain America. There were days he would spend the night over, helping Tony build his new bike models, or Tony would help him with his comics. Tony met Sam and Bucky, same as Steve finally meeting Rhodey officially. All of them hit it off. It was Christmas Evening, everyone came over the workshop to have Christmas dinner. Bucky and Rhodey made dinner, while Sam set up the Christmas tree with Tony, while Steve had to finish his last-minute works before he could enjoy the dinner with Tony. He had liked Tony for months but yet he never dares to ask him out, but whenever Tony tries to ask him out on dates, he either had work to do or Tony had events to be at. Steve packs his things and went off to the workshop. There everyone was enjoying their dinner, the night was filled with laughter, everyone getting tipsy, and soon exchange gifts started. Everyone bought gifts for everyone, Sam bought sweaters and mittens for everyone, while Bucky matching scarfs for everyone, Rhodey got them classic Mugs which he designs himself, Tony gave everyone new helmets which he designs personally, Steve gave everyone a special cartoon superhero drawing, it was simple but yet everyone likes it. Tony had prepared a special gift for Steve, as he drags Steve to the back of his workshop, he asks Steve to cover his eyes.  As Tony stood in front of his gift, **“Ready Stevie? You can open your eyes now!”** Tony said, Steve opens his eyes slowly, to see Tony standing by his gift, something big was covered. **“Tada!”** Tony exclaimed, as he pulls the cover away, to reveal a new bike. Not just a new bike, it looks like Sarah, but it was painted Blue and Red, like his Captain America superhero. **“You like it?”** Tony ask as he looked at Steve, **“Tony, you shouldn’t have. She looks beautiful!** ” Steve replied, as he walks over to the bike, “ **Stevie, you only deserve the best, and here’s just a small gift. You made me the happiest for the past few months, always by my side, always ensure my safety, always made me eat my meals. And what else could I offer?”** Tony replies him, Tony could see the small tears escaping Steve’s eyes. **“But Tony, this gift is too much, it really is but I love it, what should I name her?”** Steve replies as he wipes away his tears. **“First thing, it’s a he, not a she. Second thing, he is named after me, Tony. And thirdly, so you could ride Tony anytime you want.”** Tony replies with a smirk. Steve just grabs Tony and pulls him close. **“God, I love you so much Tony, not because of the bike but because it’s you.”** Steve said, before placing a small kiss on Tony’s lips. **“I’ve been wanting to kiss your lips ever since I first saw you!”** Steve said as he looks at Tony, earning a small grin from the smaller man, **“Should have done that long ago.”** Tony replies, as he tilts his head up, allowing Steve to kiss him again, only for him to lean into the kiss, and deepen their kiss, their kiss got deeper, low moans escape their mouth, only to be interrupted by Rhodey. **“Finally! I couldn’t handle the sexual tension you both had!”** Rhodey exclaimed as he stood near them. **“I rather die than see Steve flirting so badly to Tony!”** Bucky whine, **“Love, you do know that he get’s the bad flirting from you!”** Sam continues. Earning a smack from Bucky, **“I’M GETTING A DIVORCE!”**  Bucky shouted, **“we’re not even married Babe!”** Sam replies as he rubs his arm. **“And who’s fault is that!”** Bucky exclaimed then stomp out from the workshop. **“Come on Love! Okay how about we get married tomorrow?”** Sam said as he chased after Bucky. **“THE FUCK NOT!** ” Bucky shouted back, everyone could hear Bucky stomping around in his combat boots, then they could hear a loud thump and next thing Bucky was laughing loudly, Sam had tackled him and tickle around his sensitive area, **“I got to go guys, I don’t want them having sex on my sofa or anything.”** Rhodey said, as he turns to walk away. **“Congrats you both, I expect this place to be clean, and please be quiet tonight okay!”** Rhodey continues before leaving them both. Tony could only smile to Steve, it was a great Christmas to start with, and it will be a greater year ahead for them.


End file.
